1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface screen that displays display objects such as characters and icons. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique of controlling the displaying of display objects on interface screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, to set conditions of processing images, on an interface screen, the icons (display objects) corresponding to items desired are selected from the items classified under tabs or the like and are then set on the interface screen.
On such a conventional interface screen, the items that can be set to perform a process are arranged over a plurality of tabs (setting menus). (See, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 11-194669 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 9-269702.)
On the conventional interface screen, the user must find the icon corresponding to the desired item to set, while switching a plurality of tabs (setting menus), each time from one tab to another, though he or she only needs to perform a single process. The conventional interface screen is disadvantageous, because the set items cannot be seen at a glance and the user's work efficiency is inevitably reduced.